


Unlocked

by woofbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (finally a fluff dammit), Alternate Universe - College/University, Dazed Minhyuk, Exhausted Minhyuk, Fluff, Flustered Minhyuk, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X members, Monsta X Bingo, Neighbor au, Photography Student Minhyuk, Pizza, Senior Hyunwoo, Sporty Hyunwoo, dorm au, showhyuk - Freeform, who doesn't want pizza?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/pseuds/woofbebe
Summary: Minhyuk was exhausted after finishing and submitting his photography assignment. All he wanted was to sleep on his bed, or so he thought as he scrambled his way back to his room at the dorm.-Monsta X Bingo Lv. 1 : Neighbor-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who suddenly decides continue writing Bingo when the net was down *sigh*. Sobs I'm tethering my phone's connection right now, hopefully my data plan will still be fine *sobs*;; Anyway, this is unbeta-ed, I'll check it again later but feel free to notify me of errors! /o/  
> Anyway, I-I hope this counts as Neighbor AU? My point was actually they live in the same apartment building close to each other's room, but somehow it felt more fitting if it's in a dorm-ish format? So that's that oTL

Shuffling sounds could be heard in the corridor of the dorm at this time of the afternoon. The person who was the source could barely care to walk his way up to his room as he scraped the heels of his shoes against the surface of the floor and tried his best to keep dragging his limbs forward. For all he cared about, he had not slept for two days straight, trying his best to meet the deadline of his assignment. He had spent the last few weeks trying to plan how he was even going to make it work, forcing his muse to come back into place, gathering the materials and people (or models) needed, and lastly post-process  everything and submit the assignment to his lecturer.

The assignment was for his Photography class. Mr. Kwon had instructed the students to make a 50-pages photobook of portraits. He was actually given enough time, he contemplated. The assignment was given two weeks ago, and considering it didn’t even have to be of 50 different people and the fact that Minhyuk had many good-looking and expressive friends (one of them was even a professional model), he knew it shouldn’t have taken that long. Sadly, his inspiration or muse was another matter altogether, and it came in the most random of time. Plus, he wouldn’t even deny himself that other than the time he was excited by something, he’d always rather be a couch-potato (or bed-potato). By the time he actually got the shoots done, it was already three days until due date, and he’s still got to filter and edit the 50 chosen photos (amongst hundreds he actually took) and print the thing and put them together. And of course he’s still got to go to his classes too (it was already quiz week so he couldn’t afford to skip).

All in all, it was an incredibly exhausting week. But, at least there’s nothing to mourn about now that the assignment had already been submitted. Especially since Minhyuk actually liked how it turned out. He just (desperately) needed his rest, now. He passed the stairs on his right, glaring  at it as if the steps were obviously planning to kill him. _Nope, no way I’m taking you today. Nope, nope._

The redhead sighed for the hundredth time that day as he walked a bit more forward, to where the elevator was located. He mindlessly pressed the elevator button while trying to keep his eyes open and not sleeping against the wall as he waited for it to go down. Thankfully, it only took him a minute or so. He straighten his back when he heard the bell and walked slowly into the car. He settled standing near the floor menu, barely managing to press the floor’s button almost without glancing. It was already really hard for him to stay awake, and if he was in a better state of mind he was sure to congratulate himself forhow he could pretty much put the zombie actors to shame by the way he walked out of the elevator soon after.

Half-sleepwalking, Minhyuk wandered into the western wing on the left of the elevator. At this moment he was already confident of his familiarity regarding his whereabouts. His room was the third from the end of the hallway, and he slowly took mental notes of how many doors he had passed, albeit only with an ounce of his mind. From the time his eyes actually fluttered open while he was roaming around the slightly dim corridor, he noticed the walls and floors were already illuminated by the orange tint of the sky from the full-height window at the end; it was beautiful, he mused, mumbling how he ‘really needs to capture it next time’.

After what feels like forever, he finally reached his door. The only thing on his mind at that moment was clear; _sleep_. He was already slinging his (now rather empty) messenger bag off his shoulder when he opened the door with his other hand, abruptly closing it without looking back after he got in. Right after, he dragged his feet into the tiny living room the dorm provided each of its tenant, throwing his body to the stuffed black leather sofa, letting go of his bag just before near the side. He sighed contently, deciding in his hazy mind that this was gonna be his bed for the next few hours until he actually woke up again and can properly walk into his bedroom and sleep on his bed, perhaps after some nice hot shower.

Ignoring a small voice in the back of his mind, he soon fall into a blissful slumber.

-

 

Hyunwoo had just done showering when he heard his front door clicked open. He was a bit curious, of course, but let it go when he thought about the possible intruder. _It is perhaps just Hoseok crashing in to borrow that new edition of the sports magazine._ He then continued drying his hair with the army-green towel, inspecting the sheen from his reflection on the mirror near the sink. Satisfied, he then headed out of the bathroom.

He was feeling rather thirsty, so he went to the small kitchen, towel still draping his lower part and another in his left arm. He aimed for his mug on the kitchen counter and aimed for the dispenser, pressing the button and waiting for the coolwater to fill his mug below. He then brought the mug up and gulped down the water. Recalling that his friend must be in the room already, he turned his back to  offer him the drink as well.

“Hey Hoseok, you want--”

 

“....a....drink.....?”, he stopped in his track.

 

Except it wasn’t his blonde friend that met his eyes. It was instead, a rather cute redhead, passed out on his sofa.

Putting his mug back on the counter, he then approached the intruder silently, kneeling as he tried to recognize his face. He felt a bit familiar with the face, had he met the person? He tried to recall the faces in his memory; surely it won’t be too hard right? He was sure he hadn’t interacted with that much people aside from his circle and swim team, so that’s that. After a while, he then remembered that time from last week when someone visited Hoseok in the pool, it was the redheaded boy, bringing a camera along with him. Actually, he think he had seen him around as well with Hyungwon on the bleachers when they had practice a few times. And that time when he played soccer with Jooheon, wasn’t he the one sitting with his best friend Changkyun?

OK, maybe he had met this boy far more often than he initially thought.

 

_What was his name again?_

Min... Minho... Not that. .... _Minhyuk was it?_

 

He shrugged his head. Well, he supposed he’s a friend-of-a-friend, right? Close ones at that. It doesn’t seem like he meant harm. Plus, it was his fault too for not locking the door while he showered, he guessed. He showered pretty quickly, so he rarely bothered with locking the doors (either the bathroom’s or his room’s). Jooheon always scolded him for that every once in awhile, but well, what could he say, old habits die hard.

The more he observed the intruder’s face he felt like he made a mistake on his judgement before. It wasn’t just _rather cute._ It was supposed to be _irresistibly cute,_ topped with _incredibly adorable,_ he corrected. After realizing where his thoughts were running to, he then slapped his head, although he was not exactly sure whether it was for the so-called mistake in judgement or for how sappy and sickeningly sweet (or whipped) he sounded.

That aside, he realized the boy looked so tired, it was starting to worry him. His skin looked so pale and his cheeks a bit more hollow than he last remembered him. He contemplated moving him to his bed so he could sleep more comfortably (plus Hoseok would mock him endlessly if he let such a fragile-looking person sleep on anything less than a bed), but he was afraid it would wake him up and he would be misunderstood afterwards and the boy would panic instead, which wouldn’t be good in his current exhausted state. Sighing, he then headed for his room to pick up his blanket. He then went back to Minhyuk’s side, carefully placing the blanket around him, smiling in satisfaction when he deemed the job was well done. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading the new edition of the sport magazine he and Hoseok subscribed to together while listening music with his earphones, trying his best to not disturb the redhead’s rest.

-

 

Minhyuk woke up to the smell of pizza.

 

The first thing he recognized was that his stomach was rumbling, and that he felt thirsty. He’s still tired, though, he didn’t want to move yet. Plus, the stuffed leather sofa he was lying in was very comfortable. It was so pillowy and it hugs his body so nicely he felt like he never wanted to move. Oh, and he also felt very warm. _Warm is nice_ , he thought happily as he snuggled more into the fluffy blanket that cocooned him. He smiled as he sniffed the fresh blanket.

 

..Wait.

_........Leather?_

_.......Blanket?_

 

He suddenly felt something was wrong. Last time he checked, he didn’t have a leather sofa. His blanket wasn’t this fluffy either. And his sofa was very obviously not black. And he most certainly had not put his blanket to laundry yet.

As much as he didn’t want to, he tried to get up. He groaned as his eyes was assaulted by the room light, trying to cover it with his arms.

 

“Oh, you’re awake? Do you feel better?”

Minhyuk’s shoulder jumped, as his eyes shot to his right in the direction what seems to be the kitchen. He instinctively hugged the bunched up blanket to his chest.

“O-oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just worried, ..you’ve been passed out there for the last four hours”, the person held his hands up in defense, trying to not make the redhead panic even more.

The person was apparently someone he knew very well.

Well, ‘ _he knew’,_ as in on _his_ part.

 

It was Son Hyunwoo, the swim team’s captain.

Son Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon’s friend.

Son Hyunwoo, the man who carried him to the infirmary back in his first year of college just because his clumsy self decided to trip his feet and fell off the stairs of the Recreation Center building.

(That demon of a friend Hyungwon just decided to cackle and smirk all the way; he would have choked him afterwards if not for the information he soon gave him about his hero.)

 

To put it short, it was _Son Hyunwoo._

His _crush_ since freshman year.

 

_Why is he here??!???_

 

Minhyuk was so surprised, he began panicking again as he didn’t know what to do. He felt his head starting to get warm; he must be blushing hard right now. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had been trying to muster up courage to talk to the man, but everytime he almost got just enough, his anxiety just kicked in and finally after two years since he thanked him in the infirmary, he still had never properly talked or even greeted the man. He was sure Hyungwon and even Jooheon by now regretted that they haven’t just locked them in the infirmary back then after following him to check on his condition (turned out he was more than fine, although his head probably stopped functioning for a whole day for one obvious reason.. –or man).

Hyunwoo was a bit confused by the boy’s reaction. He sure seem startled, or at least very surprised, but he didn’t seem scared by him, so he guessed that’s a good thing. He was at a loss of what to do, though, so he just rubbed his neck as he smiled sheepishly, hoping the gesture would calm the pup—he meant boy, down. He then tried to slowly approach him again, his eyes closely followed by those of the redhead as he knelt down in front of the boy.

“Hey, you okay? Um, ..you’re Minhyuk, right?”

If Minhyuk didn’t know any better, he would have squealed right now. Scratch that, he was actually amazed at himself that he still had not squealed. He suppose he was just too surprised, and that this was too hard to believe that he lost his voice right away.

“...Minhyuk?”

For a moment the boy were still spacing out, until Hyunwoo snapped his fingers. It seemed to be successful in bringing back the redhead’s mind.

 “..Eh. Eh?? O-Oh, yes. Yes, I’m Minhyuk! I’m sorry—“, he abruptly replied.

_Damn, can it be anymore embarassing than this??_

It was their first conversation in two years, and he already looked like a madman who had lost his mind. _Minhyuk, get your shit together!_

“What happened..? I came out of the bathroom and you were just there, passed out in my living room.”, he explained.

Minhyuk was still flustered as he tried to digest the new information (or question). But he was still confused at the situation at hand, perhaps more than the other one in the room, even.

Reaching out to feel Minhyuk’s forehead, Hyunwoo continued, “You looked horrible, I mean, you look so unwell, I was worried.”

 _Great. First contact in two years, and I looked ‘horrible’,_ he sulked in the back of his mind, dismissing the other’s correction of the statement.

His mind didn’t let him to sulk for too long though. His head got hotter as the feel of Hyunwoo’s palm on his forehead settled in. It felt unreal; he was tempted to pinch his arm under the blanket but Hyunwoo was already too close—he was afraid he’ll notice and it’ll be even more awkward.

He tried to look at Hyunwoo’s eyes, gaze already feverish. He seemed really concerned, though the gaze was softened when their eyes met. Sighing, Minhyuk tried to accept reality and explain whatever memory he still had of the day that he might deem relevant. He hated the feeling of making the man worried, so he tried his best to tell him what he knew despite his still partly disoriented mind (and heart).

“I..I don’t know.... Last time I remembered, I was just wandering the dorm’s hallway trying to get to my room. I probably got into the wrong room. I was very sleepy – haven’t slept in two days, Hyung...”, he pouted and send the other an apologetic gaze.

Hyunwoo chuckled, though he was rather sad hearing that. Minhyuk must had been extremely exhausted, then.  He looked at him with sad symphatetic eyes, rubbing his back for comfort. He had never talked much to the boy, but he knew for sure he could never bear seeing him hurt or sad since the first time he knew him, always trying to somehow cheer the boy up instead in his own ways.

“That’s too bad... Where is your room then, though? I didn’t know you live in the dorm, by the way.”, he asked.

“I moved here in my second year, Hyung. I finally get tired of going back and forth the house and campus”, Minhyuk laughed weakly. “I lived on the fifth floor, west wing, room number 8”. He continued.

 

A look of apprehension was shown on Hyunwoo’s face. _Oh, that’s why._

“I see... I think you pressed the wrong floor number? This is fourth floor, same wing, same number”, he explained as he ruffled the redhead’s hair, not noticing the blush that slowly crept its way up the boy’s cheeks again.

“Well Minhyuk, I was getting hungry and I thought you would want to eat something too, so I ordered some pizza. It has just arrived awhile before you woke up. Want some?”, he offered with a grin, relieved after he had known the redhead’s condition.

At the mention of pizza, his eyes lit up, and he could instantly felt the inside of his mouth salivating. He replied “Yes!”, almost without missing a bit, nodding vigorously. He knew he should be a bit more self-conscious especially after the new information that he had basically just trespassed the man’s dorm, but he was just really hungry. In his defense, he had barely eaten in the last few days before the assignment’s deadline.

Catching the boy’s reaction, Hyunwoo smiled, his dimple showing. At first he was relieved that nothing too serious happened to the boy, but now, more than anything, he was just happy at how Minhyuk instantly cheered up at the mention of pizza. He grabbed a new mug from his cupboard, filling it with water, prompting the boy to drink first so that he didn’t hurt his throat. Minhyuk complied shyly, a bit surprised at the attention the older was giving him, but downed all the water nonetheless. He then brought the pizza box into the living room, placing it on the table in front of the sofa, grabbing a piece for himself and one more that he passed to (a gleaming) Minhyuk. He then turned on the TV.

They spend the rest of the night watching a random blockbuster action movie aired by one of the channels while catching up on things and talking about their friends as they sat beside each other on the sofa. As they were watching TV, Minhyuk stole glances towards Hyunwoo, somehow thinking that he was grateful that he was so damn exhausted and sleepy earlier today; who knew when he would be able to actually talk to the kind senior again had whatever mess happened today didn’t happen?

As he was getting sleepy again after eating (and considering he still actually lacked sleep), his eyes started to flutter close again and his consciousness slowly fading away. He couldn’t help but lean his head to the shoulder beside him, the said person glanced his way for a moment when he felt the feathery brush of his red hair on his skin.

Silently smiling to himself, Hyunwoo made sure to remember to invite him over again after he woke up.

 

**********

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is the third fic I made for the Bingo yet it seems this one got finished much sooner than the others? Sorry for the rushed ending, though; my brain kinda got fried up too soon I guess oTL  
> Anyway, I would hopefully have two other fics of Wonhyuk and one of Changki up before the end of the Bingo period (pray for me pray for me pray for me--;;#shot), so please look up to that! ;w;) As always, kudos & comments are really, really welcome! <3 Thanks for reading! *throws cookies*


End file.
